


We've Been Lost

by AnnieBeanGiLLBO



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Conveniently time phone call is convenient, Implied Insomnia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBeanGiLLBO/pseuds/AnnieBeanGiLLBO
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGThis contains alcohol abuse, referenced sex, and suicide attempt. Please do not read if any of these things make you uncomfortable/trigger you.-------------------------------------This takes place after "The End Pt. 2" and Tom is in a spiral of depression. (There's not many other characters mentioned in this)





	

Days. Tom had been up for days now, caught in this sick game called love. Game. Well if that's what this was, then he has long since lost. He has lost feeling, lost tears, lost- well he lost his beverage. It seems to have escaped his room somehow, or at least his sight. Oh, there it was, on the floor. But he couldn't get it, no, he'd most certainly fall down if he tried to go anywhere that was off his bed. So, in his drunken state of mind, and loss of all and any pride, he called Tord. For the 10th time today... what was today? Tom didn't know. He didn't know time. Everything was blurry, and he couldn't keep track of how many times the sun rose and fell. Of how many times he fell.

Still, the phone rang, the sound hitting his ears like a blow to the head. He would bear the noise, though, because Tom had a little slither of hope inside of him. Hope that Tord would one day pick up. Maybe that day would be today? It really was pathetic, too pathetic to keep going. So he ended the call before it ended itself. Maybe he should do the same; end himself. The thought of just... drinking life away. Death beckoned him, and he soon found his eyes wondering.... they landed on a drawer. The drawer with the gun he owned. Nothing special, just a black pistol with some bullets. Nothing like what Tord had, but he was always better, stronger. And Tom was ok with that. But drinking took far longer than he wanted it to, a gun would be quicker. 

As Tom tried and failed to get up, he fell off of his bed face first onto the bedroom floor. Groaning in pain, he decided that crawling was going to be easier for him than walking. Reaching his destination, he pulled the drawer out and took the gun into his hands. He wasn't going to put it into his mouth, no, his jaw was much too sore. Sore from many nights of trying to forget, going from person to person.... but Tord could never be replaced. And so he just put it to his forehead, shivering at the cold metal against his skin. Oh god... was he crying?

He cocked the gun and took his last breath, a smile appearing on his face. At least now he'd be somewhere else, where he had different priorities, where there'd be a distraction that finally worked. That is... until the phone rang.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was so sad (and so short, I'm not one for writing long things). I don't know if I plan on making this multiple chapters, I'd have to update my previous abandoned stories. Also, this has a lack of characters in it because it just added to the mood, if I make this multi-chapters I'll add more characters. I'm a lot better at writing sad things than happy things, so yeah, enjoy! OH and if anyone knows how to bold and italicize things, hit me up! EDIT: I will not be making another chapter, maybe sometime in the future, but I really just wanted to write a little drabble so I'm sorry if that's what you came here looking for. I appreciate that y'all want more, though :)


End file.
